


Nightlife

by Last_Thing_I_Knew



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'll add the tags later this is just boredom so far.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Thing_I_Knew/pseuds/Last_Thing_I_Knew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just trying to write this, I can't guarantee it's anything good. Lilo though</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to write this, I can't guarantee it's anything good. Lilo though

“Someday this double life will catch up to you.” The blonde Irishmen says.

    I roll my eyes, sighing as I tug off my headset. “Oh shut up Niall, go back to running your nightclub.” I growl.

    “Niall! Leave Louis alone!” Harry yells from under the DJ booth.

    Niall sighs before patting my back and jumping out of the booth.

    You see this place is my safe haven. A place I can be myself, show off my tattoos, wear whatever I want. This is me.

    I run the DJ’s booth in my friends nightclub. “One Direction.” It’s a pretty great place, there’s girls and guys to hook up with, great music thanks to yours truly, good drinks and fun people.

    “You going out for break?” A bartender asks, I think her name’s Raychel.

    I shake my head, “my break was two hours ago.” I state.

    She shrugs, “listen Louis, I’ve got a friend. He’s coming in here tonight, could you please do me a solid and pretend to be my boyfriend?” She asks.

    Shaking my head, I switch to the next song, I hold up my hand and pick up the mike. “Alright ladies and gents, time for a slower song to start toning down the night. Also Harry would like me to remind everyone that bringing drugs into the club is not allowed. Thank you.”

    Some of the crowd groans at the mention of a slow song, or maybe the mention of no more drugs, I’m really not sure. Anyway everyone knows I always play a slower song at around 9 before taking off for an hour before coming back for my next shift. Couples begin getting closer together, some even smiling and nodding towards me as a way of thanks.

    “Lou! Your shift’s over, you can head home for a bit.” Niall yells from behind the bar.

    I give him a thumbs up to show him I heard. The ending instrumentals begins to play, proving Niall is correct about my shift being over. Once the song ends, I grab the mike, “thank you guys for coming out tonight, drive safe unless you’re drunk. If you are, talk to Zayn by the front door, he’ll call you a cab. Goodnight everybody. Also if you’re part of my night crowd just a reminder to please stop climbing into my booth to give me your numbers, I really don’t want them. Thank you and goodnight.”

    I set down my headset, shut down the set and pull my beanie over my caramel colored hair. “You need help getting home?” Niall asks

    I shake my head and point towards the bar. “I’m gonna grab a couple drinks and stay for my next set. Probably have Zayn drive me home.” I mutter.

    Niall nods and jangles his keys in front of my face before running out of the club like the mad little Irish man he is. “Goodnight Lou. Also I’m just gonna shut the club down for the night. Cops wanna have a nightly inspection so you don’t have to come in for your set, unless you want to play for a bunch of stuck up cops from downtown.” Harry says as he walks past me towards the bar.

    I follow him over to the bar where Raychel is talking to someone drinking a beer. “Rae give me a beer please.” I mumble.

    She nods, slowly grabbing a beer, uncapping it, then sliding it towards me. “Lou, this is my friend LIam.”

    The man looks at me and smiles, his brown eyes shining like they’re hiding a secret. “Hey,”

    “Hi.” I murmur, taking another drink of my beer.

    “You gonna drink any of that Li?” Rae asks.

    Liam shakes his head, handing the beer off to her. I finish off mine and toss the bottle into the trash, “I’m gonna head home.”

    “You shouldn’t be driving Lou.”

    I set my keys down on the bartop before smiling softly at her. “Zayn said he’d take me home.” I say, pulling out my phone.

    “He went home with Niall.” She states blatantly.

    “Oh.”

    All of a sudden Liam stands up, “I’ll take him home, I haven’t drank anything. Promise.”

    I look at Raychel for an approving loom, she nods. “I don’t see a problem with that. I was just gonna stay here and cover for Harry.”

    Liam gives me a shy smile before handing her a couple of dollars and taking a step towards me, motioning for me to follow.

    I grab my keys off the bartop and slip my bag over my shoulder. I follow Liam out of the bar room, “so Louis right?”

    I nod, slowing my pace. “Not very talkative?” Liam asks.

    I shake my head. “Do you not like talking?” Liam asks again.

    I shrug. Liam points to the other side of a black suv before climbing in on the drivers side. “So why do you only have a car key on your key ring?” He asks once I’m in the car.

    A panic takes over my mind before I slowly realize that Raychel had taken my keys to look at them. “Rae must have taken my house keys off…” I sigh.

    Liam chuckles softly. “I bet she’s trying to hook us up.”

    “Oh.”

    A car horn beeps, we look over to see Raychel smirking and holding up my house keys. I groan and fall back into the seat. “I don’t mind if you stay the night. I’ve got an extra bedroom.” Liam states.

    I sigh and shake my head, “I can’t put that on you…” I mumble.

    LIam shrugs before placing his keys into the ignition. “It wouldn’t be a bother actually. I enjoy company.”

    The radio comes on, playing some random song from newer hits. “Are you sure?” I ask.

    Nodding, he turns the radio off before pulling out of the parking lot. “You turned the radio off…” I mutter.

    Liam shrugs. “Driver choose the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”

    I roll my eyes, giving him a dirty look afterwards. He smiles, “so tell me about yourself.”

    I give him another look before sighing. I curl deeper into the seat. “I’m a december kid, I have blue eyes, caramel hair. I’m 22 years old, I live alone in a 2 bedroom flat. Well not completely alone, I have a cat.”

    “A cat?”

    “Yeah...What about it?” I ask.

    He shrugs, “I would’ve pegged you for a dog person.”

    I shake my head, “I like most animals, but Lavender just kinda showed up in my life.” I state.

    He nods slowly, he pulls in a house's driveway, it looks like a 2 story, it’s brick. Quite beautiful. “You live here?” I ask.

    Again he nods before climbing out of the car. “You coming Lou?”

    I smile lightly at the sound of my nickname before climbing out of the car as well, “whoa.” I breathe out after I look at the small footie court in the backyard.

    “You play?” Liam asks

    I nod slowly. “Yes, I do for charity.” I mumble, voice barely above a whisper.

    “What was that?” Liam asks.

    I clear my throat. “I play for charity.” I say a little louder then the first time around.

    Something seems to click in Liam’s mind as his eyes widen. “You’re that Louis Tomlinson!?”

    I look down at the ground and nod. “Yes, I’m Louis Tomlinson, youtuber who plays for charity.” I mutter.

    “Wow.”  
    I stare at him wide eyed. “You just learned I’m basically a celebrity and all you can say is ‘wow’?”

    He nods, smirking as he walks away. “You coming or what Tommo?”

    I growl lightly before grabbing my bag out of the car and following him into the house.

    Liam’s house smells like old spice and pine trees. “Want anything to drink?” He yells from what I expect to be the kitchen.

    I set my bag down on the couch and follow his voice into his kitchen. The dark oak wood contrasts against the stainless steel appliances, “what do you have?” I ask quietly.

    He pulls a kettle out of a cupboard. “Well, I was going to make tea, but if you prefer coffee I can easily make that instead.” He says.

    “Tea is perfectly fine.”

    He nods before placing the kettle on the stove to warm up the water. “You hungry?” He turns around. “I would think you would be since you’ve uploaded two videos today and you’ve been working the DJ booth since 6.”

    To prove his point my stomach growls loudly, I blush in embarrassment. “Do you like pizza?” He asks.

    I nod quickly before sitting down at the island and leaning on the counter top.

    I watch Liam grab a box of pizza out of the freezer and read the back before setting the oven to preheat. “It’ll be about 30 or so minutes, do you want a change of clothes?”

    I shake my head, “where’s your bathroom?”

    He smacks himself in the face before leading me to a hallway. “It’s down there, fourth door from the left.”

    I nod, gratefully before grabbing my bag off the couch and dragging it with me into the bathroom.

    I set the bag down on the tub before pulling out my phone and turning on the video camera. I wave at the camera in the mirror. “Hey everybody, you’re probably wondering why I’m in someone’s bathroom, well I was at a bar and the bartender who’s my friend RaychelLovesBears here on youtube and tumblr. Well she took my house keys and left me alone with her friend, who’s kinda cute to be honest. So I’m spending the night here and tomorrow I’ll be at Preppy Paws at 3:30PM  for a sponsored adoption event. Show up find a new friend. This is Loubear signing out.”

    I click upload and start uploading the video, I shut my phone off. Tugging my jeans off, leaving me in black leggings I had worn underneath the tight jeans. I fold the pants and shove them into my bag after throwing my phone back into it. “You okay in there Lou? Tea’s done.” Liam yells from the other side of the door.

    I grab my bag and open the door, smiling at him. “Just making a vlog.”

    Liam nods slowly, “alright, why?”

    I shrug and walk past him back into the living room, I flop onto the couch and smile softly at him. “Could I be in one of your videos?” He asks slowly.

    I smile shyly. “You barely know me and you want to be on my youtube channel?”

    He nods and pulls a box out from behind his back, “last video you said you’ve never had these.”

    I look at the box. “Bean Boozled.”

    “I couldn’t find them anywhere.” I gasp, jumping up to grab the box from him.

    He smiles softly. “My friend sent them to me, would you like to  use them in a video?”

    I nod and pull my camera stand out of my bag. “Where do you want me to set up?” I ask.

    “There’s better lighting in my room, if you wanna go there?”

    I nod, pick up my bag and follow him to his room. “You can set your bag down on the dresser if you want.”

    I do as he says, as well as setting the stand in front of his bed, I place the camera on the stand and center it so it’s focused.

    “Do you want me to pop out of nowhere like you did with Zayn?” He asks.

    I shake my head and pat the spot next to me. “Alright, let’s get started.”

    I lean forward and turn the camera on. “Hey everybody, I’m back and as you can tell from the lovely boy sitting here next to me, I brought a friend, well more like he bought me, am I right?” I wink at the camera and look at Liam. “Alright so this is Liam, say hi Liam.” He waves shyly before looking back at me as I continue to talk.

    “As you all well know I’ve been wanting to do the Bean Boozled challenge as of late, well Liam here got a box and he’s offered to share them with me. Thank the poor peasant’s heart.”

    Liam gives me a look before nodding and holding up the small box. I mean it’s fairly large, but still small. “Well let’s get started, alright Li, you take the spinner and I’ll handle the beans.”

    He nods and pours the contents of the box into a small box he’d brought into the room with him. “Alright.” He mumbles, “here we go.”

    He flicks the spinner and we watch patiently as it starts slowly slowing down. “Tutti Fruitti or Stinky Socks.” He states with disgust.

    I smirk and hand him a jelly bean before grabbing one for myself. “Alright, 3, 2, 1. Go.”

    We pop the jelly beans into our mouths and I’m greeted with the sweet taste of fruit, while Liam, well he had a different reaction. He shot up and ran out the door into the connect bathroom. “You okay Li?” I yell, winking at the camera.

    Liam comes back minutes later with a cup of water, he grumbles something before coming back and sitting on the bed. “You got tutti fruitti, didn’t you?”

    I nod, smirking. “Yes I did.” I state proudly.

    “Fuck you.” He mutters.

    “Hey! This is a family show!” I chuckle lightly saying this before flicking the spinner once again. “Booger or Juicy Pear.” Liam reads off with a slight look of discomfort.

    I hand him another jelly bean. Him getting the bad ones and me getting the good ones. And that’s how it went until we reach the end of the challenge. One last type left.   
    “Last one.” Liam mutters, voice hoarse from coughing.

    I grab the last type, licorice or skunk spray. “Alright ladies and gents, here we go.”

    Now since I had been getting the good ones, I didn’t think twice once a foul flavor began in m mouth. “Oh god.” I mutter before running to the bathroom and start gagging. I can hear Liam laughing, loudly on the bed. “Revenge’s a bitch Tomlinson!” He yells.

    Once I finish gagging up the nasty concoction, I get an idea. I stand up and walk straight towards Liam. “You okay there Lou?” He asks concerned.

    I hold his face in my hands before pressing my lips to his and shoving my tongue into his mouth. He flinches slightly before melting into the kiss. Not even grossed out that my breath probably smells of skunk spray.

    “God Lou.” He mutters under his breath.

    I pull away and realize my mistake. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”  
    I back away, leaving Liam confused. I start putting my stuff into my bag, before sliding my phone into my pocket. “Louis what are you doing?”

    Tears are going to start pouring at any second. “I-I’ve got to go, I’ll speak to you later…” I run out the door and out of the house, then I remember that Liam drove me here. I pull out my phone as I’m running down the street. “Harry I need you to come pick me up.” I blurt out once he picks up the phone.

    “I’m kinda busy Love, what’s wrong?”

    “I fucking kissed someone!” I yell into the phone.

    I can hear Harry gasp on the other side of the phone. “Are you at Liam’s?”

    Hot tears start pouring down my cheeks, “no I left after it happened. I’m down the street.”

    “Niall will be there in 4. Alright? You’re okay.”

    I see headlights from down the road. I sigh gratefully, hanging up the phone as I climb into Niall’s car. “You alright mate?” He asks once I buckle my seatbelt.

    “I need sleep…” Is all I mutter before passing out.


	2. About Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT'S SHORT

When I wake up I’m at Niall’s apartment, there’s a wet flannel on my forehead. I sit up slowly, groaning as a stab of pain hits me. “How long was I out?” I mumble to no one in particular.

“You slept the night away, plus around 10 hours of the day, so roughly a total of 19 hours at most, 17 at the least.” Niall states from his seat on the chair. “Sorry.” I mumble, not yet awake.

Niall shrugs, not seeming to care. “So, about last night… Liam's kinda hurt you just up and left.”

I shrug, “I shouldn't have gone home with him.”

Niall shakes his head. “You need to get back out there Lou, it's been three years since-” He growls in disgust. “-Him”

“How you feeling Lou?” Harry asks as he walks into the room from the kitchen carrying two mugs.

I sigh softly, running a hand through my fringe. “ I’m fine, thanks for asking.” I murmur. 

A phone goes off in the distance, “it's probably Liam. You left your camera at his place, said he'd bring it by.” Niall mumbles, sipping at his coffee. 

Harry brings Niall's phone into the room, “thanks love.” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek. 

Niall lifts the phone to his ear before pointing to me and then pointing to the door. “Go get your camera, please.”

I groan before lifting myself off of the couch and walking towards the door. I give Harry a pleading glance, but he shakes his head. I walk down the hallway leading to the front door. The window on the door shows a shadow on the other side, the shadow who I expect to Liam, seems to be shuffling from foot to foot. I cautiously open the door, looking up at the somewhat taller man. “Hi…”

He smiles at me before holding out a bag with my camera stuff in it and my house keys. “Raychel dropped them off this morning. I'm sorry if I did something wrong last night, I really like you and I would hate myself if you hated me.”

I lean against the door frame, smiling up at him. “Liam, my last relationship ended on a bad note, I'm sorry I ran off last night, it was completely uncalled for. I promise that I do not nor do I have any intention of hating you, please forgive me.”

He pulls me into a hug. I bury my face in his neck and smile softly. “Thank you.”

He smiles when he backs away. “Will you give me another chance and let me take you out for dinner tonight? Please?”

I nod, smiling softly. “I would love to.”

He nods, and does a little bow thing. “Can I pick you up tonight at seven?”

I nod, watching as his eyes light up from the simple gesture. He smiles. “Well I guess I'd better be getting home to get ready.” He presses a kiss lightly to the edge of my mouth, causing me to blush. He runs towards his car. “See you at 7!”

I smile softly and shut the door, falling against it as it slides shut. “Well?” Niall asks as he walks into the hallway.

“I've got a date.” I grin like an idiot.

He squeals and does a little jump before resting his hand on his stomach. “whoa, that did not feel good.”

“You okay there love?” Harry asks Niall as he walks into the hallway.

I cock my head to the side before grabbing the keys out of the bag Liam handed me. “I’ve got to get home., see you two later. Thanks for letting me leave my car here overnight.” I said as I walk out the door, quietly shutting the door behind me.


	3. Deal.

    I make it home in record to get ready for my date. Wow that’s weird to say.

    “Date.” I say, testing the sound out on my tongue. I grin like a maniac before giggling.

    I jump when my cat Lavender runs around the corner. “God Dammit Lave!” I yell as I try to grip onto the wall. “Bad cat!”

    She gives me a look before meowing and scampering off. I shake my head, sighing as I kick my shoes off and go to take a shower. Before hopping into the shower I check the time. 5: 30PM. “Shit!” I quickly grab some clothes before running into my shower. I quickly clean off the grime from the previous night, I rub some peach smelling shampoo into my hair. The doorbell rings and I groan as I quickly hop out of the shower and quickly wrap a towel loosely around my waist.

    I walk through my apartment, not caring about the puddles I’m leaving on the floor. I throw open the door. “What?” I growl as I answer the door.

    Liam waves shyly before looking at me up and down. “Hi, um sorry. I was just sitting at home. Literally just sitting there, spinning my keys and I’m sorry, but I couldn’t wait half an hour to see you. I’m sorry.” He says quietly.

    I sigh, pulling my damp fringe back out of my face. “It’s alright, come on in.” I say as I step aside of the door so Liam can walk in.

    He shyly walks past me, smiling slightly. “You were in the shower, damn I should’ve just waited.”

    I hold my hand up, making sure to not drop the towel with my other hand. “Seriously Liam it’s fine. I can finish up quickly and get dressed. Chill, take a breather. The living room’s that way.” I say as I point towards the hall that leads to my living room. “Or you can follow me and wait in my bedroom. I honestly don’t care, but I have shampoo in my hair and it’s starting to dry and that’s not a good thing with my hair, okay?” I say as I once again run a hand through my fringe.

    Liam slowly nods, I start walking back to my bathroom, I hear Liam following behind me. “Remote to the tv’s over on my side table on the left. Sorry for the mess. And also beware of Lavender.” I say before I quickly go back into my shower.

    I sigh as I lean against the door after I close it “Damn, well at least I didn’t drop my towel in front of him.” I mutter as I turn the water back on and hop in.

    I quickly rinse the shampoo out of my hair and put a little bit of conditioner in it before washing off the rest of my body and shaving a little. I hop out of the shower and look at the scuff on my face. Deciding to leave it alone for now I pull on a cream sweater and a plain of black skinny jeans that have holes in the knees. I sigh before running a hand through my hair, attempting to quickly tame my fringe. “Alright, this is good. You’re Louis fucking Tomlinson. You can easily go on a date with a very handsome male without people judging you...Right?” I mumble the end to myself before taking a deep breath and quickly exhaling. “Well here goes nothing.” I say as I open the door to see Liam curled up on my bed, watching some show on Animal Planet and playing with Jack.

    I chuckle quietly before clearing my throat. “I see you’ve met Lave.”

    He looks up quickly, his eyes widening as he looks at me. “Yeah, you look….Wow.”

    I smile before bowing. “Thank you, shall me go?” I ask.

    Liam nods, getting up. He attempts to brush the cat fur off of his black button up shirt, causing me to laugh. “I’ve got a lint roller you can use, sorry about him. She sheds a fuckton. I’m so sorry.” I say between bouts of laughter.

    He laughs along with me. “It’s alright, although it’d be appreciated if I could the lint roller.”

    I nod and walk over to my dresser and open the top drawer, pulling out the lint roller and handing it to him. “It’s no big deal, she’s not as bad as Sasha. My old cat, if you didn’t know. She was pure white and long haired. My mum honestly thought I had an older girlfriend that I wasn’t telling her about.” I say, laughing quietly at the memory.

    “Thanks.” He says as he hands the lint brush back. “I remember Sasha from your one- um, I think it was a Con vlog. You had just gotten, shit what was it? You had just gotten a new pair of pokémon suspenders.”

    I burst out laughing. “Oh my god, I still have those in my closet.” I cringe. “One of my most likely drunk decisions.”

    He shrugs before motioning to the door. “Ready?” He asks.

    I nod before grabbing my jean jacket off of my desk chair. “Alright. Let’s go.” I say as I leave my room and walk down the hallway and quickly pull on my maroon vans before opening the door. “Come on slowpoke. I don’t know where we’re going, but it probably can’t wait.” I say as I walk out into the hallway of my apartment building.

    “It’s got to suck recording in your apartment.” Liam says as he shuts the door behind him.

    I shrug. “I’ve got soundproofing up so the most they can hear is my muffled screams when I play Five Nights At Freddy’s, but other than that they can’t hear me.” I say as I kick a random stone off the cement steps as we walk outside towards Liam’s car.

    He acts like a gentleman and opens the car door for me, as well as shuts it. He smiles as he gets in the car. “So, how do you like the car?” He asks.

    I look around, acting like I’m judging it for a car show. “Well, Mr. Payne, I think I’ll give it a seven.” I say jokingly.

    Liam holds a hand over his heart. “I’m offended Mr. Tomlinson, after all I literally just cleaned this car out in time to not be late.” He says mockingly.

    I laugh and smile at him before he cleans his throat. “So, Lou. Tell me about yourself.”

    I shrug, letting my hands settle on my lap. “Not much to tell, I run a famous youtuber channel, play footie for charity. Do my best for humankind and animalkind alike-”

    He cuts me off by setting a hand on my lower thigh. “I meant about you love, let me know about you. I already know about that stuff. I actually care about you. I want to know your fears, your peeves- partially so I don’t set them off and I just want to know you Louis.”

    I look at him in surprise. “Why?” I ask seriously.

    He shrugs, removing his hand from my thigh and placing it back on the steering wheel. “Because, you seem like you need someone to talk to and I would honestly really like to date you Louis, I just want to know more about you first.” He states, keeping his eyes on the road.

    I blink a couple of times, processing the information that Liam just said. “Alright.” I say. “I’ll make a deal with you.”

    He gives me a side glance before turning onto a different road. “What’s this deal?” He questions.

    “Every date you take me on, I’ll tell you one new fact.” I say with a smirk.

    He stops at a stoplight and looks at me before holding out his hand. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry it's short, but I didn't have much time so I'm gonna try making the next chapter quite a bit longer but it might take more time. I have a lot of books I'm trying to work on and update so we'll see how this goes.


	4. Author's note.

I realise it's been over forever since I've updated this story. I do realise, and I mean tp fix it. I will be working on updating a bunch of my books, but it might take me awhile. What had happened was I had lost all spirit to write, I was going through a rough time and I just now started getting back into writing. I'll be doing a series of things, like rewriting slash editing to make the stories better than they are, (if they're even good at all.) But I will be working on every work I have on my account. Except for It's Been A Rough Year. That will just be edited and rewritten, I might add a few filler chapters, but we shall see.

I would really like to hear your guy's input as to what I am doing. I will be creating a choose your story, I haven't decided how to do it yet, but I really do think it will be fun. I also haven't decided what ship or pairing I would like to do, I want your guy's help deciding, and if we can't come to a decision, I might make more than one. So suggest what you think I should do!

Thank you for taking time to read this, I appreciate thst you did take the time and I hope you enjoy your day.

X. Oli.


End file.
